


Third Time's the Charm

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach asked Miles to marry him, but Miles said no. Feeling that his apartment is kinda empty for only one person after Miles moved out, Zach asked Chris to move in with him during his stay in New York for his new film, and Chris agreed, hoping that he might actually win Zach to himself this time after blowing his previous chances.</p><p>What Chris didn't expect was for Miles to show up again, also determined to win Zach back. But there was no way Chris would give Zach up this time.</p><p>And so the battle began. And Zach, of course, had no clue about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

Chris was mindlessly surfing the web, having nothing else better to do, when his phone rang. Frowning, he picked it up, and his eyes widened when he saw who the caller was.

Zach.

Before he knew it, his mind was already replaying their conversation the day before. Zach sounded very happy when he told Chris that he was about to pop the question to Miles.

“I’ve got the ring and the restaurant booked and everything, Chris!” – Zach had said so over their phone conversation, unable to hide his excitement – “I can’t wait for him to say yes!”

And all Chris could do was close his eyes and wish Zach luck, although there was still a part of him that was wishing something else entirely that he knew he shouldn’t have. And he knew that he had no one else to blame but himself. He knew Zach was attracted to him back then, back when they started filming the first movie. Zach thought he was being subtle, but the truth was that he was not. But at the time, Chris was still unsure of his sexuality, so he acted as if he didn’t understand Zach’s advances. By the time the second movie rolled around, Chris was finally certain that he wanted Zach that way, but he also realized pretty soon that Zach was past the casual relationship phase of his life, and was looking for something more serious. And once again, Chris was uncertain if he was ready to commit to a relationship, especially a relationship with a man, something he had never done before, so once again he acted oblivious to Zach’s not – too – subtle hints. And when he finally made up his mind that he really wanted a chance with Zach and screw the consequences, that was when Zach informed him that he was dating Miles.

And now… Chris gulped, staring at his phone screen. He had his chance, and he blew it. It was his fault, he knew it, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. Quite the contrary. But before he was his crush, Zach was his best friend first. And isn’t sharing happiness what best friends do?

So Chris slid his phone opened and brought it up to his ear.

“Zach?”

“Chris.” – Zach’s voice. But it didn’t sound happy, like how Chris was expecting him to be. Did something go wrong?

“Zach, what’s wrong? You don’t sound very happy…” – Chris trailed off, unsure of how to continue. Zach, on the other end, remained silent for a little while before he breathed out heavily.

“He said no.” – Zach laughed, but Chris could detect no humor in that laugh.

“What?” – Chris breathed out, unable to believe his ear.

“He said no, Chris.” – Zach sighed – “He said he was too young to get married, and he wasn’t ready for such a commitment. And you know what’s funny?” – Zach laughed again – “I actually expected it. I expected him to say no, because that was how I was at his age too. But still I clung on to the hope that he might be different. You know, I even thought of adopting a kid with him after we get married. How ridiculous was that, huh?”

“It’s not ridiculous, Zach. Not at all.” – Chris said softly – “It’s perfectly normal to think that way. It’s just things don’t always work out, that’s all.”

“Thanks.” – Zach sighed – “You know, I actually felt a little bit better after talking to you. Since I didn’t tell anyone else about my plan, you were the only one I could talk to. Thanks again.”

“Hey, that’s what best friends are for.” – Chris smiled. He felt bad for his friend, but part of him, a huge part, couldn’t help but feel a huge relief at the news. He felt a little bit terrible, but fuck it. If the universe had decided to give him another chance, he sure as hell wouldn’t blow it this time.

“Hey, you’re coming to New York next month right?” – Zach asked, suddenly changing the topic, making Chris frown in confusion, but he answered anyway.

“Yeah. I’m staying there for 4 months I think, for a film. Why?”

“What do you say about coming here and stay with me at my place?”

Now Chris really couldn’t believe his ears.

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Why not? Miles moved out first thing in the morning, and the place is a little too big for just one person.” – Zach said, trying to keep his voice light, but Chris could detect the heaviness in his tone – “Besides, I’m pretty sure the dogs miss you.” – Zach chuckled at that, which made Chris smile in return – “So I figured, why should you waste your money renting another place while you get to stay at a Manhattan apartment for free?”

Chris was aware that he was grinning widely now, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. This was it, this was his chance.

“The dogs miss me, huh? How about the cat?”

“You know Harold doesn’t even miss me.” – Zach was laughing now, a real laugh this time, and Chris couldn’t help but laugh along. Screw Miles for not knowing what he had missed. If he wasn’t going to marry Zach, Chris would.

“Sure, I’d love to.”


End file.
